


Father’s Day

by orphan_account



Series: Will and Nico All Grown Up [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Battle, Breakfast in Bed, Brooklyn Heights, Father’s Day, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Sunday - Freeform, Wounds, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee and Nora think they can handle using their godly legacy powers to make Father’s Day extra special.  While their parents are, um, occupied, things get out of hand.  Family loveliness reigns in the end.





	Father’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Lee and Nora as having strong godly powers, given the strength of their parents' powers. I have Nora in first grade in this fic, so let's make her 7 (January birthday) and Lee is ten and a half. Makes Nico and Will mid to late 30s, but still so HOT!
> 
> Enjoy this mildly smutty fluffy family drama! :)

Friday afternoon Lee and Nora met in Nora’s room because it was farthest from their parents’ room and they wanted privacy. They stood side by side at the edge of Nora’s bed casting critical eyes over the meagre display they had just unloaded from their school backpacks. 

“You only made one thing,” Lee observed, noting the construction paper tie with the poem neatly copied. He remembered making that in first grade when he had Mr. Marks. 

Nora’s brow furrowed and her expression darkened, which was the only time Nora looked like their Papa. “I ran out of time. No one else had to make two.”

Lee pursed his lips and shook his head. Rookie mistake. His addition to the Father’s Day stash was two clay press pots for holding pencils. 

“And those are shit,” Nora critiqued harshly, though honestly, another Papa trait.

Lee shrugged one shoulder, like his Dad often did, in affable agreement. “Yeah, but there are two of them.”

They stared in quiet contemplation. “We can’t just give them this junk…. We need to buy them something. Give me your money.”

Nora turned an incredulous eye on her expectant older brother. “I don’t have any money. Do you?”

Lee’s furrowed brow was definitely his Papa, as was the twist of his handsome mouth. He had had a little bit of money. But he spent it on Pokemon cards and a fidget spinner. Their parents didn’t believe in allowance, so their only source of income was birthday money; almost a year since his last birthday, Lee was broke. 

Lee flopped down onto Nora’s bed with an exasperated sigh. “Our grandparents are gods. We should be able to do better than this!”

Nora got a glint in her eye. “So… we use our powers….”

Lee slid his eyes over to his sister, three and a half years younger but always seeming so much older. “The powers Dad and Papa always say we shouldn’t use for no good reason?”

Nora swept the homemade school crafts aside and climbed up beside Lee. “I’ve been practicing. And I know you have too. We could do something really cool…”

Lee had been thinking about something too. Maybe….. He met his sister’s deep blue eyes and grinned back at her saucy grin, their Dad’s grin. They could do this….

 

Sunday morning Nico woke up but he didn’t open his eyes just in case he was actually dreaming Will’s hand smoothing over the curve of his ass and Will’s fingers lingering along the cleft and Will’s mouth at his shoulder. He registered Will’s voice, “I see you smiling, there”, could feel Will’s smile against his skin and then another kiss. The sad thing about opening his eyes and turning to face his husband was Will’s hand moving to rest on his hip. The great thing was opening his eyes and seeing his husband stretched out on his side. “Good morning,” Will murmured. Since they were 15 years old Will loved loving Nico all warm and disheveled first thing in the morning with sleepy eyes and a sleepy smile.

“Don’t stop,” Nico said in response, sleepy voiced, too.

“Shhh” Will lifted his hand from Nico’s hip and pressed two fingers against Nico’s lips, pushing into Nico’s mouth. 

Slurping for maximum wet, the hardness of Will’s fingers on his tongue, Nico reached for his own sudden hardness, heavily filling his hand, stroking slow, squeezing lightly.

Will knew what to do with slick fingers with Nico all warm and disheveled and sleepy first thing in the morning and Nico groaned softly while Will smiled into his pleasured face. It was after Nico had gasped, “Will, kiss me!” and Will had, happily, while Nico tremored in his hands, several minutes later that Will laughed softly and said, “Happy Father’s Day, my love.” 

Nico lifted his head from Will’s chest. “A lovely finger fuck for Father’s Day….,” he was smiling, teasing, then rested his head back down. “I didn’t think we were doing gifts. But, I’m thinking I have something I could give this great Dad I know….” He slid down, skillfully making Will throw his had back and hiss, “Yes…..”

Reluctantly, Nico popped off, though, moments later, cocking his head toward their closed bedroom door, listening intently.

Will looked down, “Nico, what?”

 

“What is going on in the kitchen?” There was a clatter of pots and pans and the coffee grinder sounded.

"It's Father’s Day. What do you think? And if I’m going to have to pretend to enjoy cold toast, weak coffee and soggy cornflakes, I definitely want to come first, so just get back to sucking my dick already!"

Nico grinned, “Aye aye, Captain!”

“Sailor boy, I like it! ..aaarrrgghhhhh!....” Will’s tease morphed into a moan of pleasure as Nico resumed enthusiastically. It didn’t take long before the breathy chant of 

“I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come. I’m gonna -hhhnnngnngggh hhngh!” 

immediately and incongruously followed by Nora’s voice in a screech from downstairs,

“Lee!” 

Nico bolted upright, swallowing hard. Will’s voice was still a bit breathless as he scrambled off the bed, “What the fuck?!” 

Pulling on sweatpants hurriedly, an unearthly growl from outside the open bedroom window made them freeze. They stared at each other. They hadn’t heard that sound in years. What was happening? 

Demigod instincts kicking in, Will wrenched open their bedroom door sprinting down the hall, Nico close at his heels having paused only to grab the black iron sword from the wall.

Through post-orgasm fog, Will’s brain was having a bit of trouble figuring out what was going on – he figured maybe Lee had cut himself in his valiant attempt to provide breakfast in bed. He expected bloody tea towels and a half cut grapefruit on the counter. Nico was more thinking of the monsters suddenly appearing on a Sunday morning in Brooklyn Heights when they hadn’t been bothered for ages. Nico felt that familiar bubble of Hades-style rage like a stomach full of hot lava. If one of those things hurt his kids….

Thank the gods for demigod battle instincts because the scene in the kitchen - from the zombies in tattered chef hats and aprons calmly poaching eggs to Lee passed out on the floor with Nora’s hands pressed to his chest with Will’s determined focused expression on her freckled face to the dragonesque talon slicing through their screen door with an underwordly roar – would have flabbergasted the average mortal dad, even if he was an experienced New York City homicide detective or a trauma surgeon of some renown. 

Like they’d done it before, Will and Nico took stock and jumped right in, Will racing to check the kids and Nico mentally dismissing the zombie kitchen staff who swirled resignedly down through the tiled floor. Just as the monster burst through the tattered screen Nico leapt to reach driving his wicked blade to the hilt into vulnerable unarmoured throat, the monster's razor talons scraping down Nico’s back just before it exploded into dust.

Will saw Nico fall to his knees and the blood amidst the cloud of golden dust. He’d revived Lee quickly, Nora having done most of the healing already and sinking, herself, into powers-usage fatigue. It only took a bit of channeled Apollo to bring her around, too. Then Will heard Nico call him and he heard the sound that Nico heard by the door. Nico was fumbling for his sword and Will reached, without looking, for Nora’s bow and quiver she’d dropped when Lee had fainted. The bow was a bit short and light for him but he could make it work, swiftly sighting, as he made it to Nico’s side, the flying approach of three more dragon-like creatures. From the porch, standing straight, chin tilted, Will instinctively accounted for distance and breeze and fired three shots in quick succession. Three monster explosions dusted the parked cars and the neighbour’s prize-winning peony bushes. A jogger with earphones and sunglasses, clearly in the zone, jogged on, oblivious. Nico joined Will on the porch scanning shrewdly. He couldn’t see anything else, couldn’t sense anything else. He looked at Will. 

“Just like old times…” 

Will’s expression was rueful. “You always kill the thing, but you always manage to get bloodied up. I think you just want to hang out with me or something.”

Nico grinned and winced. At a glance Will could see he wasn’t seriously hurt, but, (he knew it) monster dust burned in a cut! As one they turned back and stepped through the wrecked door into the kitchen. 

Lee still sat with his knees bent in front him, leaning back against the lower cabinets. Nora scrambled to her feet, racing over and wailing, “Oh, Dads!” as she burst into tears. Nico caught her and lifted her up, holding her tight to him as she cried into his neck. 

Lee looked up, purple shadows under his eyes and looking so much like Nico all those years ago it gave Will a pain in his chest. Lee spoke in Italian, but Will understood the words. “We just wanted to make you an extra special Father’s Day.” He tried not to do it, but two tears leaked through and then he got up and ran to Nico, too, looking at his back, “Oh Papa! I’m sorry!” He leaned into his Papa’s chest by Nora’s leg and gave in to full on tears. Will rested his hand on their son’s head. “Papa is okay,” he reassured, and Lee turned and threw himself into his Dad’s arms. Will held Lee close but was looking at Nico with loving eyes. They hugged their children and stared into each other’s eyes. Nico kissed the air in Will’s direction and Will nodded, kissing back.


End file.
